To Love a King
by kaysuepacabra18
Summary: A series of short vignettes about the relationship between King Maric and Lady Colette. *Lady Colette is an original character from my "The Other Alternative" universe, so if you just read this without reading the other, you might not know who I'm talking about, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! MaricXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everybody! So, I have been reading the Dragon Age novels over the last week, and it made me really want to write Maric's story in my TOA universe. So, here is a series of shorts dealing with Maric and Kierrai's mother, Colette. It basically just covers the major portions of their relationship, and hopefully it adds even more depth to my TOA universe. Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best!

* * *

Maric looked at Rowan, wondering if things would ever go back to the way they used to be between them. Seeing her glance at Loghain, he realized that they wouldn't. It had been years since Katriel had died, and ever since then Rowan had been distant and professional, not at all like the warm, charming young woman he had grown up with. He shook his head. Theirs would be a marriage of duty rather than one of love. He wished he could persuade her to go to Loghain as she wanted, but another part of him knew that he needed her. He watched her staring at his old friend, and his heart ached. He wished he could have love again. He wished it for them. But duty stood in the way, as always.

They rode to a massive encampment not far from Denerim. The rebel army was strong, and it was said that the false king Meghren was holed up within the city, desperate to survive. Maric smiled slightly. This would be the year that the rebellion ended, and the Orlesians would be sent out once and for all.

"When we arrive, we will be speaking with General Colette Wiscotte. It is said that she has a strong plan of attack. Many of our people have advised us to listen to her." Rowan said, riding up beside him. Her dark curls were pulled away from her face. She looked tired, but kept that cool smile at the ready. Maric started.

"Collete Wiscotte? That is quite the Orlesian name, Rowan." he pointed out. She shrugged, and for a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of her old self, about to make a joke. The moment passed, however, and his shoulders slumped slightly in response.

"From what I hear, her father is one of the Marquis that held lands in the Bannorn. He was driven out by our forces. Colette, however, was born in Ferelden and joined our armies four years ago. I have heard that she considers herself to be Ferelden, however _Orlesian_ her name sounds." she explained. He nodded. If the woman had proven herself, he would not question her. As they rode into camp, he heard someone announcing his arrival. A pair of women stood outside what appeared to be a command tent. One wore the clothing of a medic, and the other the arms of a general. His gaze followed her clothing up, and when he saw her face, he gasped.

He had expected an older, battle-hardened soldier. What stood before him was a young, striking woman. Long auburn hair fell down her back in a tight braid, but a few loose curls had escaped as the day wore on. Large green eyes with thick, dark lashes looked at him over high, prominent cheekbones. Her small, slender nose had a slight wrinkle to it when she smiled with a wide, pretty mouth. She had a smattering of dark freckles across her cheeks, and her skin was darkened by the sun. Maric did not even realize he had gotten off his horse until he stood before her. Luckily for him, he appeared to have dismounted properly rather than fallen off as he was prone to do. She was taller than she looked, the top of her head reaching his nose. Both of them stared at each other for a long time. Eventually, she blinked, and a red blush colored her cheeks.

"Your Grace." she said, bowing her head and greeting him as a noblewoman rather than a general. He nearly reached out to grab her chin, just to see those beautiful eyes again. He coughed awkwardly.

"There is no need to bow to me, my lady." he murmured. She raised her head, and her answering smile put a dimple in one of her cheeks.

"Colette." she said simply.

"Maric." he replied. Suddenly, whatever magic had surrounded them was broken as Rowan appeared beside him.

"General Colette, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." she said, a hint of irritation in her voice. Colette straightened, suddenly the picture of a perfect soldier. She saluted Rowan.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." she replied. Her voice had a slight rasping quality that gave her a sultry air, and although her name was Orlesian, she had a distinctly Ferelden accent.

"And Lady Rosalind? I hadn't expected to see you here." Rowan said coolly. Maric did not know the other woman, but it was clear that she and Rowan did not get along. She was pretty, but short of beautiful. Plain blonde hair fell around a pale face, where sky blue eyes refused to look at the future Queen. Her smile, when she finally did look at Rowan, was so sweet that butter would not have melted in her mouth. Maric had to repress a laugh. He wondered what their history was. Colette's wide mouth quirked into a smile.

"I could not abandon my friend when she decided to join the war efforts, but, as you know, I barely know which end of a sword is which, so I decided to help with the wounded instead." Rosalind replied in a voice that was lower than he would have expected. The sarcasm laced through her self-depricating tone was nearly enough to make him giggle like a child. He held it together, however. Rowan's face was stony, and he decided to step in for the good of everyone.

"General Colette, I was told that you held the plans for the upcoming siege?" he said. She smiled again, and gestured for them to follow her into the tent, where maps were splayed across the table.

"I will inspect them myself." Loghain said, following them in and giving the general an icy glower. She arched an eyebrow at him before launching into a simple, concise explanation of her ideas. Even Loghain found himself nodding in agreement. They were brilliant plans. Maric found himself watching her as she explained every detail. Her enthusiasm made her even more beautiful. After the meeting ended and he left her tent, Loghain caught his arm.

"Yes?" Maric asked, drawing out the word as long as he could. Loghain huffed.

"Her plans are sound, but that girl is trouble, Maric. Remember that." he said before stalking away. Maric knew that by "trouble" he meant "Orlesian", but he sighed. She certainly would be trouble, in a much different way. He had only known her for a few hours, and already she had attached herself to his heart. He sighed. "Trouble" always seemed to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Colette sat on the edge of a dock, feet barely touching the moonlit water as she thought about the events of the last few months. Her battle plans, the ones she had worked on for what seemed like an eternity, were finally coming into play. She blushed slightly. It was at the insistence of Prince Maric that they were going along so smoothly. Loghain seemed to approve of her methods, but he also seemed to loathe her, and as such he was slow to implement her strategies. She hurled a rock into the lake. People were dying, now was not the time for petty, jealous hatred. She saw how Loghain and Rowan looked at each other. It was obvious that they were in love. Her cheeks warmed as she thought about why that had anything to do with her. Maric.

The second she and Maric had laid eyes on each other, she knew that she had lost her heart. He was handsome, brave, and a genuinely kind man. Rosalind had scolded her and said that she was just infatuated with "Maric the Savior", but she stubbornly denied it. As the time had passed, and they had actually gotten to know each other, she realized how wrong her friend was. Each conversation they had made her feelings grow far beyond infatuation. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. Soft footfalls came up behind her as she thought. Her heart started racing as Maric sat down beside her. The two said nothing for a long time.

"I feel more alive in the night." she said softly, cursing herself for babbling like an idiot. "I love the way the stars blanket the sky. Everything seems more peaceful in the dark." she admitted, unable to stop the words from falling out of her mouth. He grinned at her.

"I agree. Is that what you wanted to discuss?" he asked in his normal, jovial manner. She faced him, knowing that her hands were trembling. It was difficult to look him in the eye.

"No. I asked you here because I wanted to tell you that I am going to request a transfer." she blurted. She was surprised by the hurt in his face. He shook his head.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, bewildered. She steeled herself and shut her eyes. She couldn't look at him.

"Because I am in love with you, My King. I am in love with you, and you are to marry another, and I cannot bear to be around that." she whispered. She kept her eyes closed, realizing that she was crying. She waited for a response, or to hear him take his leave of her, but instead his warm, insistent lips pressed against hers. Her eyes shot open for a brief moment to verify that it was, in fact, Maric who was kissing her. She closed them again as he pulled her body against his. She melted into his touch, unable to stop kissing him. She was not passively waiting for him to finish, however. She returned his affection with a ferocity she did not know she had in her. When they finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath. He rested his forehead againt hers.

"You stole my heart the moment I saw you, Colette. I have tried to fight it for the sake of my duty, but I will fight no more. I love you." he admitted. She smiled softly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What about Rowan?" she wondered. He sighed and shook his head.

"I do not know what will happen with all of this. All I know is that right now, I am not marrying Rowan. Right now, I am in love with you, and you are all that I want in this world. I would run away with you, and never have to be king. We could make a life together, Colette." he suggested. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"You know we cannot do that." she scolded gently. He deflated slightly, and she touched his face. "We will stay together, Maric. And when the time comes for you to become king and marry Rowan, you will do it." she urged. He opened his mouth to protest, and she placed a finger over it. "For now, we will make the most of the time we have together. And if Rowan changes her mind, I will be waiting patiently for you." she promised. He kissed her again, more softly this time.

"You are a remarkable woman." he whispered. She smiled.

"You deserve no less, My King."


	3. Chapter 3

He knocked softly on her door, wishing that he did not have to do this. For nearly two years, throughout the remainder of the rebellion and the defeat of the usurper Meghren, he had publicly been in a relationship with Rowan while all his private moments were spent with Colette. Rowan knew, of course. He did not wish to blindside her as he had with Katriel. He wanted her to return to Loghain's embrace, but she never did. A small part of him felt guilty for that. That she would hold to her duty while he skirted his was unfair to both women. But, after months of denying it, the end had come. He had been formally coronated as King of Ferelden, and he soon had to marry his old friend.

"Come in." her voice called. He opened the door to see her perched beside the window. Her auburn hair cascaded in curls down her back, falling just past her waist. She did not turn to look at him, and he realized that she knew why he was there. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back against him as he quietly massaged the knots from them. "I had prayed this day would never come." she whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I have too." he murmured. She turned quickly and threw her arms around his shoulders, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. They held each other tightly, letting their embrace say what words never could. Suddenly he was kissing her, and they gently removed each other's clothes. The love they made was sweet and sorrowful. Knowing that it would be their last time together made everything more intense and passionate. They held each other for a long time after they were finished tears rolling down both of their faces. Eventually, he quietly dressed himself and stood. Colette followed and embraced him one last time.

"I will always love you, My King." she murmured. He kissed her, loving the feel of her soft mouth against his, and left without another word. He leaned against the door after she closed it and let out a sob.

"I will always love you, my heart." he murmured, hoping that she could hear it through the door.

The next morning, he stood before Rowan in front of most of Ferelden and said his wedding vows. He knew that she could see the heartbreak in his eyes just as he could see the anguish in hers as they publicly gave up the ones they loved in the name of duty. That night, when they should have been consummating their marriage, they instead held each other as they wept for their losses. They would do what Ferelden required of them, even at the cost of their own happiness. He looked at his friend, his wife, and smiled sadly.

"I do love you, Rowan. You know that, right?" he asked quietly. She nodded softly, the girl he had grown up with shining through her dutiful facade.

"I know, Maric. I love you too." she answered. He sighed. At least the woman he married was one who understood the pain in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

She rode into Denerim with her hood securely fastened to cover her face. She knew that Maric was not at the palace, but that did not mean his spies were also absent. She smiled softly to herself. It had been her suggestion that he employ spies to get a better feel of the palace for him. Her smile faded as she realized that suggestion had been made not long before Cailan was born. It was the last time she had seen Maric.

Just after he married Rowan, Maric had given Colette a place in the royal court. That meant that they saw each other on a fairly regular basis. She chuckled to herself. Even though it was agonizing to be near him and not be able to kiss him, for the first few years, she never missed a meeting or a summons. They still loved each other fiercely, and seeing each other was enough to fill their hearts with joy while simultaneously breaking them. When Rowan had given birth to Maric's son, it had been too much to bear. She hadn't returned to Denerim in two years, and even going back without Maric there was difficult. She handed the reins of her horse over to one of the stablemen.

"My lady." he said, bowing away as she strode in. He was one of her own spies. Just because she couldn't bring herself to return to the palace didn't mean she was willing to leave Maric and his family unwatched. She strode down the halls, stopping when she saw a pair of guards outside a door. One of them nodded to her and disappeared within the room for a few moments before opening it again and ushering her inside. He closed the door behind her, leaving her alone in the room with the person who had invited her. Rowan sat on a chair with her back turned to the door. Colette heard the laughter of a child, and knew that Cailan was in the room as well.

"I did not think you would come." Rowan called. Colette raised an eyebrow as she lowered her hood and walked over to face the woman. There was a strangeness to her voice that she couldn't place.

"I have to admit, I was intrigued by the summons. I got the feeling that you didn't like me very much." she said. Rowan's skin was pale, and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping much. She smiled down at her child, a chubby, golden-haired copy of Maric. Colette felt a rush of fondness toward the baby. He was happily playing with blocks on the floor, unaware that she had even entered.

"I never disliked you, exactly. I was certainly a bit jealous of you, but I think that is a fair response, wouldn't you say?" she asked. Colette frowned.

"I don't know that it is fair, seeing as you were the one who got him in the end." she pointed out. Rowan laughed heartily.

"I never got him, Colette, and you know it. He still loves you. He loves me too, but it will never be what the two of you have. Sometimes I wish I could have just let him go, let him be with you." she said wistfully. Colette followed her gaze out the window, and knew the Queen looked toward Gwaren.

"Duty is the heaviest thing any of us have to carry, my queen." Colette murmured in agreement. Rowan smiled at her.

"You are correct in that." she said.

"I get the feeling that you did not call me here to discuss duty." she questioned. Rowan sighed.

"On the contrary, that is exactly what I called you here to discuss." the queen admitted. Colette raised a dark eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked. Rowan nodded and straightened.

"I am dying, Colette." she declared simply. Colette glanced at Cailan, who still played on the floor, ignoring everything that happened around him.

"What do you mean? Why are you telling me...Maric does not know." she concluded. Rowan gave a sad smile and nodded.

"I have had numerous healers visit me over the last month, and none have been able to help. I am wasting away, Colette, and there is nothing anyone can do." she admitted.

"What does this have to do with me, exactly?" she asked. Rowan smiled again.

"I want you to return to your estate in Denerim. Come be part of the court again." she explained, still skirting the issue.

"Why?" Colette asked, not enjoying the woman's dance.

"When I die, Maric will need you. I am not saying that you should throw yourself into his bed, but he will need your support to get through it. Maric carries the weight of everything upon his shoulders, even when the fault is not his. I know that my death will be no different. And even if he did manage to handle the pressure, Cailan needs a mother." she finally said.

"Why me? Why not Loghain?" she probed. Rowan's eyes were sad as she thought of the Teyrn.

"When we married, Loghain became distant from us both. It was too difficult for him to see us wed. He did not handle the necessity of the wedding as well as you did. Even though he now has a wife and child of his own, I know that he still loves me, and it is difficult for him to be around us. Honestly I think I am the only thing holding his and Maric's friendship together, and I do not know if he will be willing to help. You, however, have not let go. You still love him, and I know you want to help him." she reminded her. Colette sat down, hard, and stared at the child in the room. He was so innocent, so much like his father. She couldn't help but love him. Rowan reached over and squeezed her hand gently. "Please, Colette. I am asking as a mother, and a friend. Be here for my husband. Be a mother to my son. Let them both know how loved they are." she requested. Colette looked at young Cailan again, and nodded.

"I will do what must be done. I must admit, duty is not my main motivation." she revealed. Rowan grinned at her and nodded.

"I know. I think this works out best for everyone, to be honest." she joked. Colette chuckled.

"I will search for a cure for you, in the meantime, Rowan." she promised. Rowan smiled sadly.

"Thank you." she said. Colette returned to her Denerim estate with a heavy heart. She may end up with the man she loved, but at what cost?


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me raise him." Colette said. Maric's eyes widened in shock. A moment before, she had seemed so hurt by his revelation, and now she wanted to raise the child?

"Come again?" he asked. She frowned at him.

"You heard what I said, Maric. What were you planning on doing with him? Were you going to ship your child off to some monastery? What was your plan?" she accused. He flinched at her accusation, but she wasn't wrong. He did not have much of a plan.

"I'm just a little confused. When I told you that he was my son, you seemed so..." he began.

"Hurt? Maric, is it really such a surprise that I am hurt that you slept with another woman when I have so patiently waited for you to grieve? I'm not made of stone." she drawled. Again, she was right. He had genuinely cared about Fiona. She was a strong, brave woman, and she had given him that final push out of his depression. He would always be grateful to her for that. A few days before, she had shown up on his doorstep with a child that she said was his. He looked at the infant in Colette's arms and smiled. There was no question that he was the father. The boy looked just like him. However, his feelings for Fiona were miniscule compared to how he felt about Colette.

"I know, Colette. I never meant to hurt you. But I think that having you raise him would only bring questions to the minds of the people. They can clearly see that he is my son, but they also know that you never carried him. It would be a mess." he pointed out. She sighed, and nodded, smiling down at the boy.

"Well who will raise young Alistair?" she asked. He blinked.

"Alistair?" he asked. Colette grinned up at him.

"It means 'Defender of the People'. I have a good feeling about it." she said. He still stared at her.

"You named my son?" he asked. She glowered at him.

"Were you just going to call him 'my half-elven child' forever?" she hissed, but there was no real anger to it. He snorted.

"I doubt it. Alistair is a good name." he agreed. She beamed at him. Maker she was beautiful. And if she was willing to forgive what he had done... He didn't deserve her. Colette had been the first person he had summoned after Fiona and Duncan left the child with him. He hadn't hesitated to send one of her people to fetch her. She had seemed surprised when she arrived, but he had always known that she had her own spies in the palace. He had told her about the child before asking her to meet him in his chambers, where he showed her the baby. She was the only person that he trusted fully. He would tell a few others some of the truth, of course, but Colette was the only person other than Fiona and Duncan who knew everything.

"Who will raise him, Maric?" she asked again. He thought for a long time. Loghain was not an option. He would loathe the child for not being Rowan's. He would hate Maric for having a child with someone other than Rowan.

"I am not sure. All I know is that Loghain is not an option." he answered. She hurriedly nodded in agreement, quietly singing under her breath to the boy. He cooed in her arms for a time before falling into a deep sleep.

"You should send him to Eamon." she suggested. He arched an eyebrow.

"Why Eamon?" he asked.

"Because Eamon would want to defend his sister's honor by keeping Alistair a secret. You could tell him that the boy's mother was a maid at the castle and she died in childbirth. I happen to know that one of the maids here is heavy with child, and it would not take too much persuading to make her leave the castle. We tell everyone who needs to know that she was the mother, and that she died, and my people can confirm it to anyone who asks. That way, Eamon will raise the boy away from the politics of Denerim, and you know that his heritage will be kept secret." she explained. He nodded.

"That could work." he murmured.

"It will only work if you do not tell Loghain the truth. As of right now, only four people know the true parentage of your son, and we should keep it that way." she ordered. She was right, and she knew it. He nodded in agreement.

"How long will it take to escort the maid out of the city?" he asked. She grinned.

"It is already being done, my king." she admitted.

"How did you manage that?" he gaped. She chuckled.

"You told me to wait for five minutes before following you into your rooms. A lot can be accomplished in five minutes." she suggested.

"How did you convince the maid?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It did not take much convincing. I gave her a hefty bag of coin and told her there would be more coming if she managed to keep quiet about it and didn't ask questions. She's on her way to Orlais as we speak. We were lucky, as she never told anyone who the father of her child was. She does have another child, and I have ensured that she would be taken care of until she becomes an adult, but the woman was willing to leave her behind. With the kind of money I gave her, she was more than willing to play dead, no questions asked." she revealed.

"You never cease to amaze me." he said with a smile. She grinned back.

"I do my best. Now, you should spend some time with him. I have a trip to Redcliffe to make." she reminded him. He frowned.

"You are taking him yourself?" he wondered.

"Who better?" she asked. Again, she was right. Not only could she defend herself and the boy, but she was more than capable of sneaking in and out of the city. No one would suspect her. She handed Alistair to him before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek and disappearing from the room. He smiled sadly at his son.

"I hope I can show you that I love you, even if I cannot be the one to raise you, my son." he said softly. In the morning he would say his goodbyes. Hopefully he would see Alistair again.


	6. Chapter 6

Colette paced back and forth across her room. It had been three years since Rowan's death, and one year since she had spirited Alistair away from the castle. She corresponded with Eamon regularly to make sure that the boy was taken care of. She loved Alistair as much as she loved Cailan. As she paced, she realized that she was tired of waiting. It was time for her to take action and ask Maric once and for all if he wanted her. If he did not, she would leave. As difficult as it would be to leave young Cailan, she would go and never speak to Maric again.

Without waiting, she strode out of her estate, not even realizing that all she wore was a shift and a robe. The wind whipped at her hair as she marched on the castle. The guards nodded to her. It was not uncommon for her to be summoned at such a late hour, as she was one of Maric's most trusted advisors. She stormed up the stairs to his chambers where the guards, once again, let her in without hesitation. They did not seem to care if she awakened their king at such a late hour.

Of course, Maric was still awake. He stood over a table, studying some ancient novel that he had taken a liking to, his shirt strewn over the back of a chair. She gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his muscled body. He had not let himself go in the years since she had last seen him in such a state. He ran a hand through his golden hair as he read. He hadn't seemed to hear her entrance.

"Maric." she said simply. He turned in surprise and they stared at each other. Over the last few months he had allowed himself to grow a short, neatly kept beard that suited his kingly features quite well. She wondered why he had never grown one before. His brown eyes were focused intently on her, and she felt a rush of warmth in her body. He was going to make her lose her damn will to say what she had to say.

"Colette, I wasn't expecting you." he remarked quietly. He looked her up and down, and for the first time she realized that she wore nothing but a shift and a skimpy robe. Her cheeks reddened. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Yes, well. I decided that I would wait for you no longer. As much as I hate ultimatums, you force me to give one to you. Either take me as I am now, or I will go, and you will never hear from me agai-" she began before he moved across the room so quickly that she didn't even see him. His lips fervently crushed against hers, and she immediately lost herself in his embrace as she had so many years ago. It was as if nothing had changed between them. Unlike the last time they had made love, however, there was no sadness in this, only ferocious passion. He ripped her shift in his eagerness to remove it, and she was no kinder to his pants. Every kiss, every touch conveyed their years of suppressed passion for one another. When they finished they lay next to each other, panting heavily after the passionate exertion.

"Does that answer your question?" Maric panted, kissing her temple. She snickered.

"I suppose it is as good an answer as any." she admitted. He stared into her eyes, and she knew she could get lost in his gaze and would be perfectly happy about it. She reached out and gave his short beard a tug. "I like this." she murmured.

"Marry me." he replied. She gaped at him.

"What was that?" she asked, a slow smile spreading across her face. He rubbed his beard againt her cheek, tickling her.

"You heard what I said. Marry me, Colette. I want the chance to marry out of love, not duty. I never stopped loving you, my heart. So marry me." he repeated. She nodded slowly.

"I will. Of course I will, Maric." she agreed. He kissed her again.

"It may take some time. The Chantry is very slow moving when it comes to re-marrying. But we will do it. It will be a grand wedding, the kind Ferelden will talk about for ages!" he exclaimed. She beamed at his excitement.

"I do not need a grand wedding, Maric. I just need you." she reminded him. He kissed her again.

"You may not need it, but you deserve it. And I want all of the world to know that you are my queen." he added. She smiled widely.

"As you wish, my King." she murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

Nearly a month after their engagement had been announced, Colette knocked on Maric's door once more. He beamed when he saw her. She was the most beautiful person. He was excited to marry her. When he had told Cailan that he planned to marry her, the boy had been ecstatic. Colette was the closest thing to a mother he had, and she had been involved for most of his life.

"I have news, Maric. Perhaps you should sit down." she said, her voice sounding anxious. He frowned and asked her to sit beside him.

"What is the matter? You look worried. Has something happened?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I think we will have to delay the wedding." she said quietly. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Why would we do such a thing? Don't you want to marry me?" he asked. She smiled fondly at him and touched his cheek.

"Of course I do, my love. But I feel that if we get married now, the people and the Chantry will think we are only marrying because of the baby." she said.

"We're not getting married because of the baby, we're getting married because we are in love and we have waited...for...what baby?" he asked. She hesitated before pointing to her stomach.

"This baby." she answered. His eyes widened as he looked at her stomach, then back to her face.

"You're...we're having a baby?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He laughed joyously before kissing her. "We're having a baby!" he cheered.

"You're...happy?" she asked hesitantly. He laughed again.

"Of course I'm happy! We're having a baby!" he crowed. She beamed at him, eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm happy too." she murmured. He hugged her to his chest.

"You are right about the wedding though, I don't want them to think this is the only reason I'm marrying you. Are you all right with waiting? I will marry you right now if you aren't." he promised. She laughed.

"I am content to wait, Maric. As long as we are together, I will be happy." she assured him. He was beaming.

"We need to tell Cailan. He'll be so excited." he said, leaping up and taking her by the hand. His family was growing, and he couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's perfect." Maric breathed, looking down at his tiny daughter. Colette's labor had been difficult, and the infant had come out smaller than expected. She seemed so fragile, so dependent on him. He looked in awe at Colette, who was openly crying. He realized that he was crying too as he looked down at the tiny creature who had so quickly stolen his heart. He had felt a similar surge of love with both Cailan and Alistair, but it was somehow different this time. His first and only daughter was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What should we call her?" Colette asked softly. He thought long and hard for a name that would be worthy of his daughter. Rowan had chosen the name for Cailan, and Colette had named Alistair. It seemed odd that he would be giving the girl a name she would be called for the rest of her life. As he thought, it came to him suddenly.

"Kierrai. Her name is Kierrai." he said. Colette grinned.

"I like it. I've never met someone with that name." she agreed. He nodded.

"That's because I made it up. But I think it fits her." he said, smiling down at his daughter.

"I think you're right." Colette said. He kissed her forehead before having a guard bring Cailan in. The boy was excited to meet his little sister. Maric smiled. He hadn't been this blissfully happy in a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Maric hurriedly strode into the castle. He had not been gone long, but any time spent away from Colette was too much. He headed straight for Kierrai's nursery, knowing that Colette couldn't get enough of their daughter. He couldn't either, to be honest. A small part of him thought it odd that no guards were outside, but it was entirely possible that Colette had sent them away. She always said that their presence made Kierrai moody. He could hear his daughter crying from within, and he froze. That was not her normal cry. Something was wrong. His heart froze, and he was terrified to open the door. He forced himself to do so, and felt the urge to vomit when he did. Kierrai was the first thing he saw, her small mouth open and wailing. She toddled over to him as he entered, and he lifted her into his arms, frozen by the sight of blood all over her clothes and skin. He hurriedly checked her for injuries, and once he realized that she was all right, proceeded further into the room.

"No." he cried as he rounded the corner. Mechanically he set Kierrai in her crib, her wails sharp in his ears. Colette, his Colette, was spread across the floor before the crib, green eyes glassy and throat slit. For a moment, all he could do was stare at her form in disbelief. A mad roaring sound filled his ears, and he realized that it was coming from him. Somehow he had dropped to his knees and held Colette to his chest awkwardly, as a dagger was sticking out of it. His wails drowned out those of his daughter, and the agony of the situation filled his mind with a haze. Distantly he heard footsteps and shouting behind him, and he hoped that it was someone coming to end his life. He had no reason to go on now. He realized that the voice was shouting for guards, and he turned to see Lady Rosalind, weeping at the sight.

His mind in a rabid, furious haze, he lowered Colette's body to the ground before lurching to his feet. He did not know how he crossed the room so quickly, but suddenly he slammed Rosalind against the wall.

"Who did this?" he yelled, slamming her against the wall again. He heard a cracking sound like bones breaking but he didn't stop. "TELL ME WHO DID THIS!" He roared.

"I don't know, Maric! I don't know who did this! Maric, please stop!" Rosalind was shouting. The anguish in her voice stuck in his mind, and he finally stopped slamming her against the wall. He looked at her for a long time. She was completely disheveled from his violent attack, and blood was flowing out her nose. What had he done? Rosalind had been a friend for years, she did not deserve this. She would never hurt Colette. He continued to stare at her as she continued to cry. Kierrai's cries still sounded behind him. Gently he set her on the ground and turned back to hold Colette, rocking her back and forth as he wailed along with his daughter. After an instant, or maybe an hour, he felt hands trying to pull him away.

"No!" he cried.

"You must let go of her, your majesty."

"No! Colette! My Colette!" he roared as the guards succeeded in pulling him away. He could see her blood all over him, and he felt cold. He turned and saw that Rosalind had been healed by the castle mage and was holding a crying Kierrai in her arms. Their eyes met, and he could see that she, too, had been weeping. "Why her?" was all that he could say. His words caused her to cry even harder. It seemed that no one would have an answer for him. Colette was dead, just a few weeks before they were to wed, and he had no reason why.


	10. Chapter 10

"The child needs to be sent away." Loghain said again. Maric stared at the floor. He couldn't get his daughter's screams out of his mind. He couldn't shake the thought of Colette's dead eyes staring up at him. He still thought he saw blood on his hands when he looked at them, and no amount of scrubbing had removed it. He raised his head and met his old friend's cold eyes.

"Why would I send her away? She is my daughter." he answered dully. Loghain shook his head.

"She may be your daughter, but she is also a bastard and a threat to Cailan's status as heir." the man barked. Maric didn't understand how he had no sympathy for Colette's death.

"She is my legitimate child, Loghain. Our wedding..." he whimpered.

"Never happened. And as such, she will be thought of as a bastard for her entire life. It would be better for her to be raised away from this place, as you did with your other son." he encouraged. Maric felt too weak to argue. He did not want to be king any longer. He wanted to die.

"She is the only thing of Colette that I still have." he breathed.

"And what if her life is endangered as well? Whoever killed Colette could have been after Kierrai too. Sending her away would keep her safe, Maric." the Teyrn pointed out. Feeling hollow, Maric nodded his assent.

"I need to say goodbye." he murmured before standing and walking to the rooms Kierrai was now living in. He could hear that Loghain listing the conditions behind him, but he barely listened. He entered the room, and barely noticed that Lady Rosalind sat beside the cradle. He lifted his daughter into his arms and stared down at her face.

She looked so much like Colette that he burst into tears immediately. She already had a mop of red-brown curls that fell nearly to her shoulders. Her big brown eyes were his, as was her small mouth, but the rest of her face screamed Colette. Her slender nose, wide cheekbones, and sharp jaw were identical to her mothers. He held her to his chest, weeping as he listened to Loghain informed Rosalind of his decision.

"I'm so sorry, my little lioness. I'm so sorry." he murmured. Kierrai said some nonsensical words to him, throwing in a "Papa" to make him cry even harder.

"Will the King be visiting his daughter?" Rosalind asked sharply. She clearly wasn't thrilled with the idea either. He wept even harder, knowing that he would not see her until she was much older.

"I love you, Kierrai, I hope you know that." he murmured before Loghain took her and handed her to Rosalind. Kierrai popped up over her shoulder, smiling and waving at him.

"Bye Papa. Love you." she said in her sweet little voice. He fell to his knees as Rosalind carried her out of the room, knowing that he had lost the only thing that would keep him afloat in the days to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Rosalind followed after her servant as he led her to the main foyer, where apparently a strange man was waiting to see her. Her eyes widened when she saw a disheveled King Maric standing in her home.

"Your Grace, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked. Maric looked little better than he had when she had last seen him five months ago, but now the hollowness in his eyes was gone, replaced by fierce determination.

"Rosalind, it is good to see you." he replied, his voice a thin echo of the booming one he had before Colette died. "I was hoping to see Kierrai." he said, revealing the reason for his visit. Her heart fell when he said it.

"Your Grace, I'm afraid I cannot help you." she admitted. His brown eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding angry. She sighed and shook her head.

"They came to take Kierrai away three weeks ago, Your Grace. I protested, saying that I was supposed to have her for a year, but Loghain was persistent." she explained.

"Loghain?" he asked. She could see the feeling of betrayal sinking into him. She nodded.

"Loghain took her himself, and refused to tell me where she was being sent." she added. Maric gritted his teeth and turned to leave without another word. He paused, his hand on the door.

"How was she?" he whispered. Rosalind smiled fondly. She loved that girl like she was her own.

"She was a happy, intelligent, beautiful, delightful little terror, Your Grace. She reminded me of what I imagine you and Colette were like as children." she promised. She saw a genuine smile cross his face before he left her home without saying a word.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do you care so much, father? You'll see her when she is of marrying age, anyway." Cailan spat. Maric stared at his eldest son. He felt a twinge of regret that he had not been a better father to him after Colette died.

"She is my daughter, and your sister, Cailan. I should have never agreed to let her be raised away from her family." he argued. Cailan snorted. At twenty, he was a mirror of his father, with his mother's gray eyes. Maric wondered if _he_ had been this ridiculous when he was that age. Most likely.

"You just want your favorite child back. She doesn't even know us. We probably mean nothing to her. She probably thinks she means nothing to you. So why not just drop it?" he asked. Maric was furious.

"She means everything to me. Just as you do. Just as your brother does. The three of you are all I have." he pointed out. Cailan rolled his eyes again.

"You have the entire kingdom of Ferelden, father." he said. "And I don't see you tearing the kingdom apart trying to find Alistair." Maric shook his head.

"I know exactly where he is, son." he muttered. Cailan frowned at him.

"And yet you never go to see him. So why is Kierrai so much more important?" he asked before turning to leave. He paused at the door with a sigh. "I miss Colette too, father, but finding Kierrai won't bring her back." he added before leaving him alone. Maric furrowed his brow at the table. The situations were different. He had thought so many times about writing to Alistair, but contented himself with writing to Eamon, instead. He had not been happy when Eamon had sent the lad off to the monastery, but he supposed it would be closer to what Fiona wanted for their son. Kierrai was a different story. He had searched for her for years, to no avail. All he knew was that she lived. That was the only news he ever received of her. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Enter." he ordered. An elf hesitantly poked his head through the doors, and Maric lurched to his feet. "You've found her?" he asked. The young man smiled and nodded.

"She currently resides in Antiva City with the Caldera family, and she will remain there for the next six months." he said. Maric pulled the elf into a hug, surprising him.

"Thank you." he said. He would finally see his daughter again.


End file.
